


Jack’s Plans

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has plans for Valentine’s Day that Ianto doesn’t know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack’s Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for Prompt #387: Valentine’s Day, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> A companion piece to Valentine Planning.

Jack has plans for Valentine’s Day and Ianto doesn’t have a clue. The young Welshman is under the impression that if the Rift cooperates, they’ll have a quiet meal together at home, otherwise they’ll be on duty at the Hub so that their friends can enjoy the most romantic night of the year with their loved ones.

He’s wrong!

True, it wasn’t worth booking a restaurant, but Jack has arranged to have their romantic, candle-lit meal catered, complete with a discreet waiter to serve them. They’ll be eating at their flat because Jack has also arranged for a friend of his to keep an eye on the Hub for a few hours. Mickey Mouse can be trusted to handle things and only call Jack in if absolutely necessary. Jack’s hoping he’ll stay on afterwards as a new recruit; he’d fit right in.

There will be flowers of course, rich red roses because red is Ianto’s colour, as well as being the colour associated with Valentine’s Day. He’s brought chocolates too; the soft kind that will melt easily so they can be licked off each other. Nobody ever said romance couldn’t be sexy!

This will be their best Valentine’s Day yet!

The End


End file.
